Captured
by taeyaki
Summary: Sejak pertama kali obsidian itu bersirobok, Kim Taehyung terlampau yakin, jika Jeon Jungkook adalah semestanya yang hilang. (taekook/vkook)
1. Prolog

Tubuh bongsornya sibuk menenteng tas berukuran lumayan besar sementara tangannya sibuk mengatur lensa kamera yang talinya dikalungkan di leher, sambil sesekali mengarahkan lensa itu ke objek yang akan dibidik untuk memastikan keakuratannya. Jeon Jungkook bukanlah seorang profesional, meski hasil bidikannya layak untuk disandingkan dengan jepretan para fotografer handal di luar sana.

Lidahnya mendecak pelan, kenapa rasanya dari tadi selalu tidak pas? Mungkin ia harus merogoh kocek lebih banyak untuk membeli lensa baru yang diimpikannya sejak awal lensa itu dipasarkan.

Kedua kakinya meragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi toh, tak ada gunanya juga ia berdiri lama di tengah jalur khusus pejalan kaki London _bridge_ sambil mengutak-atik lensa yang nyatanya dari tadi selalu tidak cocok dari yang diharapkan.

Menghela napas, dari tadi ia belum memotret satu pun objek. Pikirannya buntu, berkat lensanya yang agak bandel hari ini. Kalau bisa dibilang, perasaannya juga agak kacau belakangan ini—yang membuatnya lesu untuk melakukan hal apa pun.

Kedua netra bulat sekelam malam itu menatap sendu riak air sungai Thames dari atas jembatan yang menjadi tempat aksi teror tahun 2017 silam. Beruntung pada saat itu Jungkook sedang bergelung nyaman di balutan selimut. Airnya berkilauan, efek pantulan sinar matahari. Kalau boleh bilang, Jungkook sempat punya keinginan konyol untuk salto dari atas jembatan. Ingin merasakan air kota London, katanya.

Otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia potret hari ini. Bibirnya mencebik kesal sambil mengeratkan tangan di tali kamera. Jungkook sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin melempar kamera mahalnya untuk menyegarkan diri di sungai Thames yang menggoda.

Angin yang berembus hari ini cukup nakal untuk menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang sudah cukup panjang, menggelitik kulit sampai hampir menusuk mata. Lantas ia berbalik lalu kembali berjalan menuju ujung lain dari jembatan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan berkunjung ke beberapa tempat untuk mencari inspirasi, dan juga, mungkin lensa kameranya sudah lebih menjinak untuk diatur.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan kameranya, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Jungkook ternganga, lebih mementingkan kameranya lebih dulu dari pada yang ditabrak.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook segera beralih pandang dari kamera kesayangannya untuk melihat korban tabrakkannya. Tersenyum canggung karena si korban malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tuan, anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku."

Tersadar dari dunianya, si korban membolakan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia melirih dengan terbata, yang sukses membuat Jeon Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"J-jungkook?"]

 **Tbc**

 **Hae, semoga ff ini ada yang baca :") pertama kali nulis taekook, maapkeun kalo aneh. Minta reviewnya bole? :"**


	2. Chapter 01

Keduanya duduk manis di sebuah kafe bernuansa _cozy_. Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook untuk mengiyakan ajakan stranger yang baru ditabraknya beberapa menit lalu. Salam perkenalan, katanya sebagai alibi saat ditanya mengapa. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Padahal seharusnya ia yang mentraktir pemuda yang ditaksir umurnya tak jauh beda dari dirinya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tapi ya, Jungkook sangat menyukai hal yang berbau gratisan. Jadi oke-oke saja hukumnya.

"Masih tidak suka kopi, 'kan?"

Suara _husky_ dengan aksen bicara layaknya teman lama itu menyapa gendang telinga, membuat empunya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan lensa kamera tololnya itu menoleh sambil mengulas senyuman canggung.

"Ya. Bagaimana tuan bisa tahu?"

Si pemuda asing itu terkekeh ringan, menyembunyikan ironi yang terpancar jelas dari nada suara dan sorot matanya.

"Lupakan, hanya asal menebak," pungkasnya mengalihkan pandang ke arah tangan Jungkook yang masih setia mengutak-atik sang belahan jiwa. "Kupesankan ice blended untukmu."

"Err, terima kasih?"

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung. Sekedar formalitas. Sementara benaknya sibuk bertanya-tanya, siapa lelaki di hadapannya ini?

Keadaan canggung, hanya terdengar suara alunan lembut dari audio yang diputar menggema di seluruh sudut kafe. Lidah Jungkook terlalu kelu untuk mencairkan suasana, dan lelaki yang ditabraknya tadi pun juga tampak diam. Jungkook kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan kameranya, mengutak-atiknya geram sambil menahan diri untuk tidak membanting benda itu ke lantai. Dihanyutkan di sungai, kalau bisa.

Suara gelas ditaruh di atas meja memecahkan kecanggungan yang melanda dua insan itu. Si pelayan mengatakan "selamat menikmati" dengan aksen british yang kental disertai senyum lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang kembali bingung untuk membuka percakapan.

Jungkook meletakkan kameranya di atas meja, menarik gelas minumannya mendekat. Aroma pekat cokelat menyapa indera penciuman, membuat lidahnya tak sabar untuk mengimpuls saraf perasa di otak untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasa minuman yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan itu.

Siang hari, kerongkongan Jungkook cukup kering manakala bibirnya terus merutuk sumpah serapah untuk kamera tercinta di bawah sengatan matahari terik. Ia berbinar dan langsung saja meminum minumannya tanpa peduli akan eksistensi orang di hadapannya yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

"Wah, enak sekali! Tuan, kau juga harus coba!" Serunya bersemangat sambil menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Tunggu, terkesan aneh jika aku memanggilmu tuan. Kupikir usia kita tidak berbeda jauh."

"Panggil aku _hyung_. Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu. _You're Korean, right_?"

Kebiasaan buruk Jungkook, saat ia terlalu antusias pada suatu hal, ia seringkali mengabaikan hal lain. Terasa janggal, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang baru saja dikenal mengetahui usianya?

"Jadi, kau seorang fotografer?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih tua sambil mengamati kamera yang berada di samping gelas milik Jungkook. Kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu lantas membuat si pemilik kamera menggeleng pelan. "Ya dan tidak. Aku tidak sehandal itu untuk disebut fotografer. Hanya hobi, mungkin?" Si pemuda Jeon itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa kau juga menyukai fotografi?" Sorot matanya terlihat menuntut saat kedua netra itu memandang mata si lawan bicara. "Ya, sama sepertimu. Hanya sekedar hobi," jawab pemuda berhelai cokelat itu santai.

Seulas senyum terpatri di kedua belah bibir Jungkook saat mendengar hal itu. Kebetulan langka menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai hobi sama denganmu, terlebih lagi pertemuan keduanya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu, hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"A-ah, di kameramu ada tulisan Jungkook. Jadi kupikir itu namamu. Aku Kim Taehyung, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook-ah."

Taehyung menyelami kedua bola mata Jungkook, mencari kejanggalan kalau-kalau si pemilik netra hitam itu sedang mengerjainya. Namun, nihil. Pemuda Jeon itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir tebal yang lebih tua, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut mencoba memahami keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

Konyol, barangkali tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi saat ini.

Tidak mungkin dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun seseorang bisa menghapus memorinya dengan tak mengenali teman dekatnya. Itu mustahil. Taehyung terlampau tahu jika si pemuda Jeon tidak mengalami kelainan susah mengingat wajah orang lain, atau bahkan mengidap dimensia. Jeon Jungkook tidak setua itu untuk mengalami kepikunan.

Jadi, di sini Taehyung mencoba mengikuti alur, kembali memulai dari awal, semuanya. Berkenalan dengan cara normal, mencari tahu secara perlahan. Memang katanya setiap manusia di dunia ini mempunyai kembar berwajah mirip. Tapi tidak mungkin mirip secara keseluruhan. Pasalnya, cara ia tertawa, dan semua tingkah lakunya terlampau mirip, sangat persis.

"Ck, sial."

Umpatan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pemuda Jeon lantas memecah lamunan Taehyung. Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, menganggurkan minuman yang tinggal sisa setengah dengan gelas yang berembun akibat uap air dari es batu yang mencair.

"Kameramu kenapa?"

Lantas, Jungkook tersenyum kikuk. Malu karena sedari tadi mengabaikan hyungnya dan sibuk sendiri dengan kamera tololnya.

"Lensanya susah diatur. Kurasa aku akan membeli yang baru," jawabnya cuek, padahal jika mengingat jumlah saldo di buku tabungan akan membuatnya meringis, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk membeli lensa baru.

"Lensanya tidak fokus?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban.

"Entahlah, hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan _mood_ untuk memotret. Kurasa itu yang membuatku merasa jika lensa ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku." Jungkook akhirnya memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Sejak kapan berada di London?" Tanya Taehyung mengalihkan topik.

"Dua atau tiga tahun? Entahlah, aku lupa. Rasanya agak rindu dengan Korea, tapi _hyung_ tidak mengizinkanku pulang," ucap Jungkook sambil mengaduk minumannya yang agak menggumpal.

Taehyung mencerna tiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Ia tahu jika hyung yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya. Lagipula, sejak kapan pemuda itu memiliki kakak?

"Yah, mungkin ia takut kalah saing dengan ketampananku," lanjut Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, _hyung_?"

Kedua mata bulat itu menatapnya terlampau lekat, penuh keingintahuan. Dasarnya, Jungkook memang bukanlah pemuda yang sopan, ia bertindak sesuai keinginannya. Terikat peraturan itu tidak enak, katanya.

Menjilat bibir yang tiba-tiba terasa agak kering, Taehyung menambahkan dua balok gula ke dalam tehnya. "Kerja, urusan perusahaan," jawabnya kalem.

"Wah, itu terdengar keren." Jungkook menompang pipinya dengan tangan, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan atensi mereka, Taehyung menatap Jungkook untuk meminta izin mengangkat panggilan. Pemuda itu mengiyakan, lagipula, siapa ia berhak melarang sang hyung mengangkat telponnya?

"Pekerja kantoran memang berbeda. Kau pasti sibuk sekali," ucap Jungkook setelah selesai dengan minumannya yang hanya tersisa buih-buih es yang hancur diblender.

"Ah, ya, begitulah. Aku harus pergi, hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu." Taehyung meletakkan sebuah kartu nama, Jungkook mengambilnya dan menyimpannya dalam kantung celana.

" _Be careful, hyung!_ Terima kasih traktirannya!"

Sejujurnya, Jungkook sedikit tidak rela saat punggung tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda yang mengaku lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menyenangkan. Menurutnya begitu, sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab, mungkin?

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali pada hari ini, pemuda Jeon itu lantas mengalungkan tas berisi kameranya dan mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada pelayan lalu keluar dari kafe dan kembali menelusuri jalanan padat kota London.]

 **Tbc**

 _ **Ehehe maap lama, semoga ini gak aneh ya :") review, please?**_


End file.
